superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
Whyatt Beanstalk
Whyatt Beanstalk is one of the main characters of Super Why! and also the leader of the Super Readers, a group of storybook children who save the day by solving problems and diving into the storybooks in hopes of creating a happy ending while solving their own problems at the end of every adventure. Whyatt is the natural born leader of the group who everyone turns to in the times of crisis or need, but even he is bound to make a couple of mistakes along the way. Personality Whyatt is a friendly and helpful boy, against all odds he'll always try to turn around any bad situation he may be faced with. He shows responsible, leaderly skills and is very smart for someone his age. Though when it's his own problems he may take need a few minutes to determine how to fix it exactly but he can quickly tell when he messed up. Compared to the others, Whyatt seems to be the calmest of them and is rarely every upset or angry. He is honest with his true feelings and also brave and heroic. Whyatt's friends are very important and dear to him too! He cares for them deeply and will worry for them if they have a problem. Either by giving them support or by giving them a hug when the times call for it. Whyatt will do whatever he can to encourage them or make them feel better, being very empathetic to others feelings. When his friend is sad, he'll be sad too. Appearance Whyatt is a young boy with olive colored skin, dark blue eyes, and short brown hair that seems to be about ear length with his bangs pulled to the sides of his head and a single two-part tuft on the right side of his head, where his hair seems to be parted. His eyes are bright blue. Normally Whyatt wears a dark blue polo shirt with white markings and green sleeves, along with khaki jeans/pants, and tennis shoes. Other outfits * A purple and green themed baseball uniform * At the beach, Whyatt wears a blue, powder blue, and white shirt with a green pair of swim trunks with yellow and blue lining around the top and a white string. His shoes resemble lilac-blue crocs with green strappy pieces, and he wears a blue fishing/swimming hat with a green band with tiny white question marks going around. * For Halloween, Whyatt wore an iron mask and a short red cape and dressed up as a Knight. He also carried a silver shield. * Once, Whyatt wore a Pirate’s Hat * In the syndicated version, Whyatt wore a green v-neck t-shirt and black shorts. Super Why Whyatt turns into "Super Why", a typical superhero with the power to Read. Using both his reading abilities and his special why-writer, Super Why can always save the day! A why-writer is used by switching words around, taking out the bad words and putting in the good words. Super Why can also use it to highlight the words he is going to read. Just slightly does Whyatt's voice change while he is Super Why, but in the syndicated version, his voice doesn't change. He wears a green leotard/bodysuit with blue coloring between his elbows to the wrist and underneath his gold belt. His cape is the same shade of blue and he also has on a pair of multi-blue colored turbo sneakers small lightning bolts on the sides that allow him to fly just like a real Super Hero. Over his eyes is a green eye mask. In the syndicated version, sparkles were added to his costume to match Princess Presto's costume, except for his mask which stays the same. Super Why's Why Flyer is deep blue in color and resembles a typical plane with engines on the top. It has bright green lining and markings and a yellow underside. There is also a glass part in front of Super Why. For safety when riding in it, Super Why puts on a dark blue helmet. The question mark trail behind his flyer is green. To check Super Why's finish the story list click here Family Whyatt comes from a family of three children and he is the middle child and youngest boy. Mrs. Beanstalk: Whyatt's mother. She is a lovely book author who works with her husband. She also does a lot of the housework and tends to Baby Joy. She loves her children and has shown to be very smart. She supports Whyatt with everything he does. Mr. Beanstalk: Whyatt's father who works with Mrs. Beanstalk. He works on the book's illustrations. Mr. Beanstalk isn't seen as often as Mrs. Beanstalk, and the males in the family seem to have inherited his looks. Jack Beanstalk: The hero from "Jack and the Beanstalk". Whyatt looks up to his brother and cares for him dearly. Whenever Jack gets angry or upset with him, it hurts Whyatt a lot. He was very saddened when Jack left for college until finding out that he could go visit his brother sometimes while away. Joy Beanstalk: Whyatt's adorable and pretty baby sister who often cries or becomes saddened. She also is easy to please. Whyatt loves baby Joy very much and often feels sad or worried if she's upset. Near the end of season 1, after Jack leaves for college he was replaced by a "twin" named Ken Beanstalk. Problems Whyatt encountered *Jack and the Beanstalk: Baby Joy had a very big tantrum and Whyatt kept trying to cheer her up and get her to stop. But it wasn't until near the end of the episode when he realized that playing music was the key and played a song for Joy. Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: When showing Jack's room to the viewer Whyatt accidentally made a mess of his bedroom and made his older brother angry with him. After helping Goldilocks he realized that you should clean up after making a mess. The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Whyatt's entire family refused to believe him when he said Joy spoke. Near the end of the episode he managed to figure out how he could make them believe him. The Elves and the Shoemaker: Whyatt gets a secret admirer! Little Bo Peep: Whyatt's pet lizard goes missing and at the end of the episode realizes he left a few clues to his whereabouts. The 12 Dancing Princesses: Whyatt's family is being very secretive and he has no clue why! He then learns it was because they were planning a surprise birthday for him. Goldilocks and the 3 Bears: The Mystery: Whyatt is accused of breaking the strings on Jack's guitar but he knows he's innocent. So he then goes on to prove it. Tiddalick the Frog: Whyatt is told from his mother that he keeps wasting water but he doesn't know how to fix it. The Foolish Wishes: Whyatt gets to buy a new toy but with so many choices he has no clue what to pick. Pinocchio: Whyatt feels guilty after he tells a lie and realizes that it's important to tell the truth. Twas The Night Before Christmas: Whyatt wished to learn more about Santa The Boy Who Drew Cats: When Jack got sick Whyatt wished to draw him a picture in hopes of making him feel better but he didn't know what to draw. Muddled Up Fairytales: When everybody else is too busy for him, Whyatt has no clue what to do by himself. The Prince and The Pauper: Both Whyatt and Princess Pea are unhappy in their current homes but learn that no matter what, home is where the heart is. The Cookbook: Whyatt wants to bake Joy a special cake but had no idea how to make one. The Big Game: Whyatt wants to improve his baseball skills but keeps missing the ball. He learns that in order to play better he must practice. The Story Of The Tooth Fairy: Whyatt loses his first tooth but wishes to keep it. So the group goes search for the tooth fairy to ask how to do this. The City Mouse and The Country Mouse: Whyatt becomes very sad when Jack is leaving for college. But learns that he can go to visit his brother and his brother will come to see them. Woofster Finds a Home: Whyatt heads to a pet adoption and gets an adorable puppy. Along the way the puppy reveals he has a story of his own! King Eddie Who Loved Spaghetti: Whyatt learns that the food on his plate is unhealthy. Baby Dino's Big Discovery: Whyatt tries to determine what dinosaur his toy is when he plays with the others. The Great Robot Race: Whyatt and Puppy want to win the Porridge race but puppy struggles but they soon learn that they can invent some new ways to aid them Around the World Adventure: Whyatt meets a girl older than him at school who comes from another part of the world. The Mixed Up Story: Baby Joy shakes the book A Day With Farmer Fred and words got mixed up. Roxie's Missing Music Book: Whyatt's comic book is Missing The Cowgirl Mystery: Whyatt's game board is Missing Quotes *''"Whyatt here!"'' *''"Why Writer, highlight!"'' *''"Hip, Hip, Hooray! The Super Readers saved the day!"'' *''"Super job, Super Readers!"'' *"Great, we're all here." *''"Together, we'll solve (insert character name)'s problem. Let's go!"'' *''"Okay, (insert character name), state your problem."'' *''"Super Why, with the power to read!"'' *''"And that, Super Readers, is why we are in this book!"'' *''"Super Why to the rescue! With the power to read, I can change this story and save the day!"'' *''"This is a super big problem, and a super big problem meets us... The Super Readers! We need to call the rest of the super readers. Say "Calling all Super Readers!"'' *''"To the Book Club!"'' *''"Lets read the title of this book (insert book title)"'' *''"We know what to do we to need to jump to this book and find the answer to (insert character name)'s question."'' *''"Why Writer... Write!"'' *''"Welcome to storybook village, where all of our fairy tale friends live."'' *''"Hi, so glad your here. It's me Whyatt" (after the opening credits)'' *''"And Super You with the power to help." (Season one)'' *"And the answer is (Super Story Answer)." *"Good Question!" *"(Word 1), (Word 2) or (Word 3)? Trivia *It's often been guessed/said that Whyatt is Hispanic. *It's been noticed that many times when Whyatt uses his Super Duper Computer, he actually didn't need to consider his friends would be nearby. *In the second season, Whyatt almost seems to be bigger than the others. Though it is mainly his head. *Nicholas Kaegi replaces Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh as the new voice of Whyatt and Super Why due to Vanderburgh's age when he left the show after The Story of Mother Goose. *Johnny Orlando, the sensational YouTube star, became the third voice of Whyatt and Super Why on the final season during its reboot. *Whyatt wants to grow up to either be Famous, or a Comic Book Maker/Writer. *Whyatt's name was most likely inspired by his question mark symbol, as well as his name is spelled "WHYatt". *Some fans believe that Whyatt has a crush on Red its possibly true. Gallery Whyatt_bakes.png|Whyatt's design from Season 1-2 Beach Attire.png Pirates and Puzzles.png Hooray.png Hooray_remastered.png Whyatt_and_Friends_remastered.png Group.png READ.png af641bd1f01bc234b84aed2eb986c564.png Super Why.png Super Why PBSKIDS Site.png PBS KIDS.png NickJrUK Website.png Puppy.png Whyatt Older.png Flying.png Help.png Vegetable House.png Whats Wrong.png Whyatt bakes.png|Whyatt baking his little sister a cake. Whyatt and Jack (The City Mouse and Country Mouse Ending 029).PNG|Whyatt with Jack Whyatt and Jack (The City Mouse and Country Mouse Ending 028).PNG Whyatt and Jack (The City Mouse and Country Mouse Ending 026).PNG Whyatt and Jack (The City Mouse and Country Mouse Ending 013).PNG 14242139313971072378352.jpg 14241159139032426751.jpg 1424115876910-748219754.jpg 14241158046331559976784.jpg 20150215 130018.jpg 14241153934311164932072.jpg SuperWhy106.jpg Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 007.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 006.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 005.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 004.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 003.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 001.png Shoes.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears 062.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 061.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 060.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 059.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 057.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 056.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 055.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 058.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 053.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 052.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 051.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 050.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 049.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 048.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 047.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 046.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 044.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 043.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 042.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 041.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 040.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 039.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 038.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 037.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 036.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 035.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears 034.PNG Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 044.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 043.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 042.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 041.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 040.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 039.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 038.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 037.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 036.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 035.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 034.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 033.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 032.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 031.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 030.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 029.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 027.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 025.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 024.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 023e.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 023.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 022.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 021.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 020.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 019.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 018.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 017.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 015.png Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Mystery 014.png SuperBigProblem.jpeg Whyatt_&_Princess_Pea.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Beanstalk Family Category:Males Category:Storybook Characters